The Most Awesome Fic You'll Ever Help Write
by Umachica
Summary: A sort of "Round Robin" fic, where readers send comments to suggest where the story will go after each chapter. Hilarity ensues. M rated just in case. Gotta watch those readers, y'know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a cracktastic fic of cracktastic fun, not an intense novella designed to change your life. :p Join in! Have fun! Relax and enjoy the ride, because we're probably going to head off to strange places.

How-To: Post a comment after each.. "chapter" with your suggestions on what should happen next! And laugh. Laugh lots. Or at least smile a little.

First chapter. Setting the scene.

Haruka and Michiru were floating in space. They weren't really sure why. It seemed like the proper thing to do at the time though. It wasn't really "space" either, per se. It was actually an endless view of white nothingness. As if they were stranded inside a sheet of blank paper or something. Weird. Anyway though, they figured they had probably best move on and start doing something somewhere, so…..


	2. Three Outers and a Rabbit

Well then, where were we?

Ah yes. Haruka and Michiru were still floating in space, a little annoyed by now, because they'd been floating so long without anything to do.

Then Setsuna showed up, materializing out of the very blankness around them. "There has been a fluctuation of time" She said cryptically and strangely dispassionately, as only Setsuna knows how to do.

"A disturbance in the force?" inquired Michiru "Has someone tried to instill chaos in the world via frail young girls once more?"

"Did more mysterious odango-haired children crop up?" asked Haruka.

"No," the senshi of time responded, "this time is very different. This time, the change is much more personal. I expect you'll be feeling the effects of it fairly soon."

Of course, she was right. Because Setsuna is almost always right, and in this case, I'm sure our favorite lesbian pair would rather that weren't true. Unfortunately for them, they were neither expecting, nor in any way prepared, for the changes that overtook them.

For some reason, they both suddenly had this irresistible urge to approach Setsuna. Rather intimately, in fact. And as if to assist in setting the mood, the blankness around them transformed into a rather luxurious and romantic bedroom.

Though they did struggle at first, in the end, there was no fighting the sudden onset of passions. The three soon found themselves caught up in acts they'd never considered joining in before, as Setsuna breathlessly attempted to explain that some strange fan had tampered with time itself to create an apparently frequently dwelled upon fantasy.

………….

Afterwards, the trio basked in a strange combination of utterly blissful afterglow, and supreme annoyance at this change in events. They each went to shower… seperately. Upon rejoining in the bedroom, they began to discuss their next course of action, while sitting well spaced from each other. Well, at least sitting well spaced from Setsuna.

"This can't be allowed to continue" growled Haruka huskily, "there has to be some kind of trail we can follow to this… trouble-maker."

"Well," began Setsuna, only to be interupted as a person burst into their room, dashing all around it as aimlessly as a panicked rabbit. Coincidentally, it was none other than the moon princess herself.

"I'm late! I'm late! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'mlateI'mlateI'mlaaaaaaaaaaaate!"

The outers attempted to catch hold of the blonde. Unfortunately, their speed and skill did nothing to assist them as Usagi had soon managed to locate the door, which she flung open to reveal a strange portal. Still half screaming, and half singing about her tardiness, she dove through the portal, dissapearing from sight altogether.

Stunned silence was left in her wake.

"Mah…." sigh the lovely green-haired woman, "This all getting a little ridiculous."

Setsuna merely raised an eyebrow "Well, we wanted a trail to follow."

Michiru stepped before the portal to examine it as Haruka turned towards the time senshi "You aren't seriously suggesting we go IN there, are you?"

Setsuna, being a being of apparent near imortality, who has had centuries to gain wisdom and knowledge of many a prophet, wiseman, and plihosopher alike, replied sagely "Do you have any better ideas?"

Michiru grinned softly "perhaps it could be interesting."

Michiru's comment spelled Haruka's defeat. If her lover thought traveling through a mysterious portal in pursuit of a strangly parodied Odango, with the hopes of possibly catching up with the person who made the outers into a trio of lovers would be interesting… it meant they were going. Even if she resisted, somehow, by the end of it all, she would wind up convinced that going into the portal was the greatest idea ever. Michiru was good at that.

"Well…" said Haruka, "don't blame me if this only gets more insane in the end."

They transformed, just in case, and dove in.

If only they knew what they were about to find….

Author's Notes: This chapter's suggestions came (in order of appearance) from Major Mike Powell III

(who suggested a totally aw3some outers threesome xD) and plushieOverlord

Who came up with the Usagi/White Rabbit Alice and Wonderland cameo. Thanks to you both! Let's hope this fic keeps on rollin'!


End file.
